


Protego

by glazedsun



Series: Stigmatized [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brent goes down after a blocked shot for the second game in a row, Duncan is filled with an overwhelming desire to take care of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protego

**Author's Note:**

> title is latin for "to protect".

After the second game in a row Brent went down, Duncan didn't even have to bother asking Dave. By the time that Duncan was standing outside of the hotel room Dave and Brent were sharing, Dave already had a bag in hand. Duncan gave Dave a weak smile and slipped him his room key before dashing into the room to see how his lover was doing.

Brent sat back in his bed, surrounded by pillows, his face more pale than usual. He gripped a bottle of water in his hand, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face as he turned to look at Duncan.

"You know, it's bad enough you didn't listen to me that first time, and pulled that stunt last game. But then you ignore me again, not even 48 hours later?" Dunc made a tsk-ing noise as he walked over to Brent, shrugging his jacket off. He toed out of his dress shoes.

"It was either ignore your advice or risk letting in a goal," Brent retorted, watching as Duncan sat down on the edge of the bed. "And it's easier to deal with your wrath than it is the wrath of the entire team."

"Is that so?" Duncan asked, moving closer still so he could get a better view of the bruises that were forming just above Brent's boxers. Bruises that Duncan knew continued further down.

"Mmmhmm," Brent nodded, eyes drifting down to his lover's hand as the older man reached in to brush his fingers over the exposed, discolored, skin. "You're too worried to be mad." He let out a hiss of discomfort when Duncan applied some pressure to one of the older bruises.

"You're insane, you know," Duncan smiled fondly at Brent, before he turned back to what he'd been doing and the worry reappeared on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Brent took a deep breath, finally releasing his death grip on the water bottle and tossing it near the table next to the bed. "Now that the adrenaline from the game has worn off? Not amazing," Brent admitted. Duncan knew that took a lot for Brent, who was always so determined to just get through anything, taking any burden or pain on himself. It immediately made Duncan worry even more. He shifted closer on the bed to Brent, frowning slightly. He didn't even pretend to act shocked when Brent read his mind and quickly added, "Not injured."

Duncan gave Brent a look. "You're a doctor now?" He slowly began to push down Brent's boxers, focusing his attention back on the bruises. The skin was a mix of harsh, deep purple bruises and the lighter, newly formed, marks. He ran his fingers over the skin, being careful not to use too much pressure.

"I know my body," Brent shrugged Duncan's inquiries off, and Dunc could feel Brent start to relax under his fingers.

"Alright, I'll trust you this time, but so help me god, if I see you pull a stunt like that the next game…." Duncan shook his head as he trailed off, giving Brent a look before straddling the younger man's calves.

"Just doing my job and blocking shots," Brent shrugged again. "If you can have seven teeth knocked out, only miss a few shifts, and come back more fired up than ever, then I can block some shots in uncomfortable places and get back out on the ice once I catch my breath." Duncan looked up at Brent in surprise at his words. "What?" Brent laughed softly, reaching to play with some of Dunc's curls. "It was amazing. And don't you go all 'it's my job' on me, just shut up and take the compliment."

Duncan flushed slightly, but offered Brent a smile nonetheless. He leaned in, pressing feather-light kisses over the newest bruises. He kissed trails along the skin, eyes occasionally sliding up to catch Brent's eyes. Bruises weren't exactly an uncommon thing for either of them. It was often a bad sign if they didn't come away from a game without at least a couple of fresh bruises. However, it had been awhile since Duncan had felt the urge to do everything in his power to take away Brent's pain. He wanted to be the one to take care of Brent, even if his lover refused to admit he needed it. He knew Brent would let him, though. He'd never actually ask for it, but he'd always appreciate it. Staring down at Brent's skin, Duncan began to lose himself in memories. Times he'd taken care of Brent; times the roles had been reversed. Brent had always been the first person that Duncan would go to, and deep down, he knew that he would be the last.

Duncan resumed what he had been doing when he felt Brent start to get antsy underneath him. He glanced up at Brent, smiling sheepishly when Brent rolled his eyes. "You disappearing into your head is almost as bad as my rambles," Brent murmured.

"Like you're one to talk about disappearing into your head," Duncan said softly, nodding at the guilty look on Brent's face before leaning in and pressing a kiss to one of Brent's older bruises. He hesitated over a spot that was so dark it looked nearly black, drifting his thumb along it before pressing the lightest kiss yet over it. He dragged his tongue in slow circles, feeling Brent's shiver underneath him.

"Duncs," Brent sighed out, running his fingers through Duncan's hair. "What are you…" He trailed off into a sigh as Duncan continued his ministrations.

Duncan glanced up, giving Brent a look. "Just shut up and let me take care of you tonight." Brent made a face but relaxed back, closing his eyes. Duncan smiled, shifting down the bed. He took one of Brent's feet into his hands, digging his thumbs into the arch. Brent flexed his foot into the touch, until Duncan hit the right spot with the right amount of pressure, causing Brent's toes to curl. He couldn't help but smile, but didn't pause in what he was doing. Every touch he made was intent on relaxing the other man, on making him feel better. The longer he continued, the more he felt the tension melt from his lover's body.

"God, Duncan, your hands are pure magic," Brent sighed out. His voice was slurred as he spoke, already nearing that blissed-out, post-orgasm sound that he loved so much. He merely smiled at Brent before standing up and walking over to Brent's bag. He dug through it until he discovered a small bottle of lotion. As he walked back to the bed, he took off his dress shirt and pants, until he was left in just his boxers. Slowly, Duncan climbed back into the bed. He pulled off Brent's ratty old boxers completely, throwing them aside and kneeling over his lover. Once he was settled, he observed the man beneath him. Brent's body was mapped with bruises, cuts, and scars. Trademarks of their job, yes, but also marks that made Brent unique. Beautiful. His. His eyes trailed again over the harshest of the bruises, and Duncan was filled again with the urge to _protect_. To _take care of_. He swallowed thickly. Brent was usually the one who had Duncan's back, both on the ice and off the ice. Sometimes, though, the roles needed to be reversed. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Brent's voice. "Duncs," Brent nearly whined, "either do something or just get me some aspirin. Please," he made sure to tack on at the end, looking at Duncan with pleading eyes. Duncan flushed slightly, before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Brent's lips. "Sorry," he laughed softly. "Lost in my mind again. Want some aspirin too?" Brent hesitated, but eventually nodded.

He stood up once again, going to grab a couple aspirin for Brent. He retrieved the water bottle from where it had fallen, handing it to Brent. He ran his hands through Brent's hair as he quickly swallowed the pills, then relaxed back against the headboard. "Better?" Duncan asked. Brent nodded, offering a half smile. "Good. Now just lay back and try and relax." He waited for Brent to shift on the bed to lay on his back, then went back to straddling his calves. He poured some of the lotion into his hands, rubbing it between his hands and reaching down to begin to work on the tense muscles of Brent's thigh.

Duncan took his time working over Brent's legs, moving from one thigh to the other, until he got closer to the bruised flesh. He avoided that area, though, instead getting off of Brent. "Turn around, babe," Duncan murmured, helping Brent turn. Brent hissed at first when he laid down, but the hiss trailed off has he found a better position. The older of the two slid a pillow underneath Brent's hips, helping take away some of the pressure. Once he was satisfied that Brent wasn't hurting, Duncan went back to work. He worked his hands into the back of Brent's thighs and further up.

He smiled when he heard another sound come from Brent's lips. "God," he purred out. "Feels so good…."

Duncan leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his lover's neck. "Anything to make you feel better," he murmured before going back to what he had previously been doing. He focused on what his hands were doing, on releasing the tension and some of the pain in Brent's body, feeling it all melt away beneath him. It wasn't much, what he was doing, but it seemed to be working, and that was enough for Duncs. He continued until he heard Brent's breathing slow beneath him. As soon as he realized that Brent had fallen asleep, Duncan gingerly climbed off of Brent. The last thing he wanted to do was wake his lover. He slid out of his boxers and turned off the light before slipping into bed next to Brent. Duncan pulled the sheet over both of their bodies, and curled up next to the larger, sleeping, man. "Love you," he whispered before slipping into a much-needed sleep of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last of the blackhawks fic that I have written for this 'verse, but there are other stories that will be parallel to it. however, now that i've gone back and revisited these stories after a few years, i may write more of them once i've gone through and posted everything i already wrote. please, please feel free to comment and let me know if you'd be interested in more!


End file.
